Today, various three dimensional (“3D”) motion capture or movement recognition devices are gaining popularity in increasingly diverse fields, ranging from video games and virtual reality systems to automatic control systems in industry. Unfortunately many people are afflicted with conditions that impair physical abilities, conditions such as Parkinson's disease, which negatively affect their fine motor abilities. Potential users may experience tremors, or unintended motions, when trying to carry out simple or complex physical tasks. Such motions may make it difficult for motion capture systems to determine a user's intended gestures. Given the ever present need for accurate user input detection techniques, aspects of the disclosure address improvements in the accuracy of user input detection.